Origins
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: (AU pre-Vampire Diaries Plot line). We are a family born without blood, risen from the ashes... What if Caroline Forbes wasn't the girl everyone thought of in Mystic Falls? What if she was once a girl that she herself had forgotten due to a traumatic encounter that was to "save" her. Everyone has two sides of their personality... (Lame Summary but please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers welcome to another one of my stories! Recent thoughts will be written. **

**1.) I thought of this story because why not? Caroline is my favorite female character ( besides Bekah and Bon-Bon) and I wanted to try out this special prequel just for her! Whole different version of Caroline btw so not complaints please!**

**2.) The story will consist of four people of different species joined together in trying to propose solution of joining vampires in a majority werewolf with handful of witches and if course human community. Other side drama too!**

**3.) Somewhat reminder of The Originals but not really. As well as Vampire Academy, Buffy: TVS, Avatar:TLA, and Harry Potter.**

4.)**Here's basic summary**: _**Origins- AU pre-Vampire Diaries Plot line. What if Caroline Forbes wasn't the girl everyone thought of in Mystic Falls? What if she was once a girl that she herself had forgotten due to a traumatic encounter that was to "save" her. Everyone has two sides of their personality... At age 14 Caroline Forbes was said to have the "perfect" life according to get friends and peers. So it seemed. But is that the whole story? During the summer before she begins high school Liz Forbes sends Caroline to Montana to visit her cousin Syrena Corola for "family bonding". This summer instead leaves more bonds without it being by blood and would turn to be a twist of events that**_ _**will change everything**_...

_Disclaimer: CW+L.J. Smith = Vampire Diaries _

My name is Caroline. Caroline Beula Forbes. Seriously though who names their kid Beula? Bet mom was high off the meds injected...

Anyhow, I'm currently suppose to be 19 years old but am stuck physically as a 17 year old. I'm a vampire, turned after suffocating in the hands of my former nemesis Katherine Pierce aka formaly known as Ms. Katerina Petrova.

I'm blonde, with pale milky skin and blue-green eyes.

I'm happily settled in New Orleans with my boyfriend (god that sounds weird) Niklaus Mikaelson. Yea I can't believe it either after a year since he last spoke the words "I intended to be you last however long it takes".

Hate to admit it but he won, because otherwise I wouldn't be by his side then.

I'm not the only former Mystic Fall resident though as my closest friends Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett came along and settled with their partners Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson.

Oh crap I'm getting side tracked! Okay where was I again?

Oh yes, well I'm basically cathergotized as a neurotic control freak with OCD, phave panic attacks, stubborn, and can hands down be a total bitch if given a reason to.

Funny how I wasn't really like this before the whole Supernatural dramas of Mystic Falls and the Salvatore brothers arrivals took place.

Before I ever indulged in being obsessed with my looks, acting all like a girly girl, brcame former Falls and a clingy towards boys who I'd want comfort from (basically sex).

I was never like this because this wasn't who I really was.

The human i would be known as during high school was all just a mask.

As a human I now remember. I had already known about Supernaturals but swore an oath to never tell any of my friends or those that had no knowledge of it so.

I was raised a huntress thanks to being a Daddy's little girl.

I was cunning,skilled, and a quick learner since the age of eight. But I was yet to be flawless. I never got that chance...

It all changed the summer before the start of my high school years and drama to come.

My name is Caroline Forbes, and this is the story of my true past.

Forget whoever you were told of me to be as a human by Elena Gilbert. what does she know... I'm not stupid I made her purposely see what she wanted to see, making her secretly opt her the best of both Bonnie and I.

This story connects to my current present and its importance in my upcoming future when returning to Montana to retrieve two most important necessities.

One being a spell for Bonnie to become immortal without losing her witch powers if possible otherwise she's considered to become a vampire as a cost to be with Kol for eternity.

Two is I have a goddaughter I need to retrieve of six years by my former crush. That's right peeps Matt wasn't my first crush...

**Good lord I hope this leaves suspense! I wish the way I'm picturing it would totally work as a TV show all about Caroline and her past I'm twisting and farrr stretching! R and R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and R and R! ****_Origins_**** will tie somewhat with ****_The Vampire Diaries_**** and ****_The Originals. _**

**Disclaimer: CW owns TVD and TO... but I own ORIGINS!**

**_Pilot- Fights and Family Reunions_**

I remember how it all began back when it was June and Elena, Bonnie, me and the rest of the former Mystic Fallers had "graduated" from the eight grade...

_"I can't believe schools finally over for real now Care"! my long-time childhood friend (and in "certain cases" rival) Elena Gilbert practically screamed in my ear while I shuffled through my locker one last time to gather my book bag. _

_"God, "Lena, could you be any louder! My ears are ringing"! I jerked away and placed a finger over my ear, my face in a painful expression that clearly looked as if I were constipated. _

_Elena huffed and placed her hands on her hip, swaying on the side obviously showing off her "womanly" curves she'd suddenly sprouted these past couple months at the age of 14. Well her birthday would be coming up in a couple of weeks which would make her 15 by then._

_I sighed as I looked at my own body figure. Believe it or not I was in no way curve, and I lacked boobs and butt. Literally, I was the typical petite blonde with a stick figure and chicken legs. Yep a shocker right?_

_I didn't feel too left out since Bonnie hadn't gotten that much of curves as well, even if she's the eldest of us three. (_Guess the title of me begin the "baby" of the group did turn out to making sense...)

_" Well then Care what reason are you to be upset for? Hello no more teachers or homework to worry about! Sweaty body odour from gym class and despite how hot they are especially Matt the jocks. Cheer up"! Elena ended with her hands in the air. _

_"All right Ms. Elena Riley Gilbert, I shall". I had mocked into the most failed attempt of an accent. (_That surely would have Klaus scold-no laugh over about_)._

_"Thanks more like it, Ms. Caroline Beula Amelia Forbes'. she smirks knowingly at how much I hate my first middle name as I grit my teeth. _

_Mom came up with, the so called name but I'm telling you it was the meds. I did look up the name before and it happens to be Hebrew origin meaning "bride". _

(Interesting I suppose as I see it now, since marriage has passed through my mind, thought I'm yet to know how Klaus would feel towards "human" traditions).

_"Whatever and don't say the B word okay I hate it'. I hissed at her after slamming my rusty locker and making my way out the door for good never to see middle school ever again._

_"Yea Yea, ohhh this summer will be so fun! Mom, dad, Jeremy, and I are planning to visit Orlando, Florida as birthday treat for me"! Mom and Dad happened to be Auntie Miranda and Uncle Grayson, and Jeremy was actually her cousin as dad filled me in about once I entered my role as a vampire huntress. (_There I go again, getting a head of myself. I'll elaborate on that more later).

_ "Hmmm well lucky you, but that's great I suppose. Meanwhile I'll be stuck here dealing with cop mom, and runaway dad". I grumbled somewhat as I remember the latest of my parents fights had my dad gone for three weeks now. It was bad enough mom wasn't there for me as much thinking work was sooooo much more important than her own flesh and blood. With dad gone it's like whatever then I'll do what I want since no one is paying attention or in care for me. _

_I'd honestly became a rebel by then. Like I happened to get a belly button piercing which unfortunate irritated my skin so I had to get it out. But you get the idea.  
_

_"Oh I'm sure they'll won't notice you leaving for the bonfire tonight right"? Elena continued on not at least sympathetic toward my family problems._

_"Wait, what bonfire'? _

_"Well I happened to get invited be Matt, who in turn is going to a high school bonfire that his sister Vicki is attending. Matt's going too so he invited a couple of us, me being one of them. So I'm inviting you and Bonnie. Isn't it amazing, or first look at a high school party"! Elena ended squealing, until Bonnie arrived. _

_"Hey guys, what's with you Elena'? Bonnie who wore glasses at this time asked. _(I have yet to tell Kol about this)!

_"The bonfire tonight, and you're invited'! _

_Bonnie's eyes widen and she bite her lip. "I- I don't know 'Lena dad and mom might not like the idea of me leaving that late, and besides I have relatives visiting soon for the summer so-_

_"Awww come one Bonnie, how in the world are you gonna show yourself more often if you just back out all the time. Come on how are you gonna expect to get a boyfriend"? Elena ranted on, unaware of Bonnie crimson read blush of embarrassment._

_I glared are Elena, it's time like these I wasn't aware of her whole " everything revolves around me" phases had begun this early. Elena Gilbert was and will be always know to be the popular girl of Mystic Falls. _(Well at least I got Miss. Mystic Falls and I'm considered "Queen" of Orleans as Klaus continues to remind me * rolls eyes*).

_A horn had honked and a red sleek 2007 SUV pulled up. _

"Well_ that's mom, so see you two tonight"! Elena confirmed as she skipped towards the front passenger door._

_"So Bonnie what are you planning to do this summer, something fun I suppose"? _

_" Err not really just some family coming over for a reunion and maybe a family trip to some "historical site" what about you"?_

_"Another wasteful summer yet again I bet, I miss the family trips I took with mom and dad. Now it's like I live with total strangers". I end with a sigh slouching my shoulders._

_Bonnie gave me a sad understanding look, " I know the feeling its' like that with mom, and dad just gets too protective over me. I swear I'll fall into madness"! _

_"You and me both Bonnie". We laugh until I hear a voice yell. "Bonnie Shelia Bennett, get over here right now, I'm running late on the errands"!_

_"That would be mom, well have fun tonight Caroline". Bonnie waved back as she headed down to the old 1990s Ford car._

_"You sure you're not coming tonight you know how Elena is..."_

_Bonnie just shrugs because hopping in the back as the car roars away._

_I sat on the curb, pulling my phone out to text mom I'd she'd pick me up. it was half an hour later and I hadn't gotten one response. I can't contact dad because we have no idea where he's gone, and his number changed but I've yet to memorize it. I leaned my head back with a frustrated sigh and scooped up bag. "Fine then, looks like I'll be walking home then". I slung my bag over and made my way towards what I once would have called "home"._

**Okay that's a wrap! So how do you guys like it is it goood that I should continue! I wanna do justice with Caroline's character figure that we only see at some points and nothing more but a girl with a constant "love interest"... seriously now...? I may tie this in with _The Queen's Hidden Heir.. o_h and chapter for TQHH is in process!**


End file.
